Poetic Relationship
by Tallie14
Summary: What were they doing?" Rigsby asked. "Reciting poetry to eachother" Cho responded simply. Lisbon heard Rigsby choke on whatever he was eating and Van Pelt drop something. "I'm going to kill you Jane" she muttered, he only smiled in response.


A/N - a idea I thought up after reading RunningWild14's story "Professional Secrets" it's not the same story. I hope they don't mind me mentioning them.

* * *

Title- A Poetic Relationship

Teresa Lisbon sat in her office, her chin rested slightly on her fist as she studied the case file in front of her, she was getting all her facts straight for the suspect they had to go arrest and speak to in a few minutes. Just as she was finishing reading over the files she heard someone enter her office, without even looking she already knew it was Jane. She felt a twinge of anger mixed with annoyance, she was still mad at him for once again disobeying her orders and hypnotizing a suspect who wouldn't cooperate any other way. Who cares if the suspect wasn't talking, her and her team could have gotten it out of him!

"Fantasizing about me Lisbon?" Jane asked, a playful smile playing at his lips, giving him a mischievous look.

"Only of killing you, now what do you want?" she asked sharply, she had to let him know she was still mad at him of course, even if she could feel the anger seeping away after one look into his big blue eyes… she mentally shook her head and re-focused her attention on the man in front of her.

"Are you still grouchy about yesterday? Lisbon, I told you, it was the only way-" he started, giving the same speech he had given yesterday when she had gave him trouble, but before he could finish she interrupted him.

"Oh yes, I know, he could have gotten away and I should really be thanking you since nobody even knew the an was hypnotized?" she said, mocking his excuse, a disbelieving expression on her face.

"Well, I can see your still upset, understandable, I'll be here when you forgive me" he said, flashing her that famous smile, causing her already weakened resolve to practically break.

"What did you want Jane?" she asked him, forcing her mouth to stay in a straight line and no break into the grin she was trying to hide, she couldn't help it, the man made her smile!

Jane looked at her with a satisfied smile for a split second before 'Ah-ha'-ing in a way that could only be described as a Jane way.

"Your not mad anymore" he told her, causing her to glare at him threateningly "Maybe not totally forgiven" he corrected cheekily, causing her to roll her eye's and look back down at the paper she had been previously reading.

"Either tell me what you want or else leave Jane" she told him, this time not glancing up to see the pouting face she knew she would see after her comment, the man behaved like such a child.

"I wanted to return something actually" Jane said "But seeing as your bad mood is almost gone I think I'll wait" he told her, walking towards the door, Lisbon studied him curiously for a split second before deciding to get up also, she was now very curious as to what he had been about to 'return'.

"Jane wait" she ordered, as she came closer to him, she was slightly surprised when he actually stopped. And turned around, now facing her.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked questioningly, grinning at her, this time he could see it had no effect, she was in detective mode, she wanted to figure something out.

"What were you going to give me?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in question. She watched as Jane pulled his hands out from behind his back, she hadn't even noticed that that's where they were until he moved them. In his hands was a small blue book, it looked old the cover worn down, the polka dot pattern barley visible…but it was a book Lisbon knew well.

"Why in the hell- No where in the hell did you get that!" She said, her voice an octave higher and her cheeks a bright shade of red as she snatched her diary from his hand, she couldn't believe he had stolen it, analyzing her was one thing, but reading her diary was a whole other thing.

"Well, you accidentally forgot it on your desk last night, I assume it was mixed in with the stuff in your bag, I was going to return it but I was bored and I love reading…" he started, his voice carrying off "I told you I was going to wait until later to return it, that was I could sneak it on your desk and you wouldn't have to be so embarrassed"

"I am no- just get out Jane you ass!" she growled at him, turning her face away from him so he wouldn't see how embarrassed she was, it wasn't that she had written cheesy teenage lines you see people write in their diary's in movies, but she had written poetry.

"Lisbon, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know-" he started, but was once again cut off by his boss, who just held up a hand this time.

"Get Jane" she muttered, pointing towards the door of the office. Jane was tempted to leave but he couldn't bear leaving her feeling like this, even when she had broken down in her apartment Jane had stayed just outside making sure she was okay.

"Don't be embarrassed Lisbon, almost everybody keeps a diary and writes poetry, it's nothing to be ashamed of" he told her comfortingly, he laid his hand on her shoulder, wishing he could give her a hug but knowing that at this point it wouldn't make anything better.

"Says you" she said, her voice sounded pout-y, something unusual for Lisbon, but he figured she was upset…she didn't really seem like the type that was deathly afraid of people reading her creative works. Obviously he had misjudged that a little, something he was already regretting.

"I do say, I know for a fact that it's true, I'm a mentalist remember?" he told her, he could tell she was feeling less and less embarrassed about the whole thing, he was just about to go, knowing they had a suspect to go interrogate.

"Do you?" Lisbon asked suddenly, turning around to face Jane, she smiled as she seen him shrug in a non-committal way.

"You do, don't you!" she accused, unable to hide her grin, well fact was, she wasn't even trying to. She rarely had a chance to turn things around and have him the flustered one, well, honestly, she never had chances like this.

"All that was in your were some poems from high school and a few little entries about work, maybe only 2-3 poems from the present!" he protested, but he already knew she wasn't going to drop the matter.

"What's in yours?" Lisbon asked innocently, smothering the urge to burst out into laughter.

"Stuff" he said vaguely " not poems though" he added, seemingly as an after thought.

"Hmmm" Lisbon said curiously, nodding as she leaned over to toss her journal onto her desk. "do you write about people?" she asked, expecting him not to answer.

"Yeah" he told her, one again grinning "I've written about you before" he almost laughed at her sudden discomfort and blush, things were going his way once again.

"About how I try so hard to get you to notice me but I'm like totally invisible!" he said mockingly, his voice sounding like whiney like what she imagined to be a 12 year old girl.

"Invisible my ass, you bug me almost everyday!" she joked lightly, unknowingly forgetting her former anger at the consultant.

"But it's nice bugging" he protested, causing her to roll her eye's.

"No such thing as 'nice bugging'" she argued, to which Jane shrugged, obviously not agreeing. The stood in silence for a second, sharing one of those moments they seemed to have.

"My stuff is mostly about work" Jane stated a second later, breaking the silence. She gave him her 'I don't care' look, which by his sudden grin she knew he seen though in a second.

"I'm actually good at poetry" Jane told her, when she didn't reply he added "I have a poem especially for you"

He was once again grinning as she tried to hide her curiosity, she really didn't want him to know how curious she was about his journal. After a few seconds of prolonged silence Jane cleared his throat with a loud cough, causing Lisbon to look back up at him.

"Roses are red, Violet's are blue, sugar is sweet, and when your not grouchy because of me…so are you" he said dramatically, reciting the poem as if he had just said the most beautiful thing ever heard in the world.

"That's not even your poem!" Lisbon said told him, a smile playing at her lips.

"I'm insulted, I made that up just for you" he protested, winking to no effect.

"Actually you just remodelled the last line, something anybody could do" she corrected, rolling her eye's and deciding that she should probably just forget this whole situation.

"Well at least I tried!" Jane whined, sticking out his tongue the senior agent, the only reaction he got back was an amused smirk.

"I could make up a short poem like that in a minute if I wanted to too" she told him "How about ; Leave me alone, go somewhere else to have your fun, in case you forgot, I have a gun?"

"Well kind of violent, but it rhymes good" he said, beaming at her, causing her to once again roll her eyes. Just then Cho knocked on Lisbon's door and entered, he looked between both of his colleagues before stated what he had come to say.

"Were were supposed to leave to talk to the suspect about five minutes ago boss, what exactly are you doing?" The question in his voice caused Lisbon to blush once again, she hated blushing, she had been doing it to much today.

"Nothing we were jus-" but once again, to her complete annoyance she was cut-off by Jane, who proceeded to offer up an explanation, although it wasn't the one she would have like him to give.

"We were reciting poetry to each other" he stated simply, Cho just looked to his boss, even Jane could barley see the twitch of his mouth that said he was laughing on the inside.

"No wee weren't, I was threatening him while rhyming, there is a difference…and why am I explaining myself, I'll be out there in a second and we can go talk to the suspect" she said angrily, really wishing Patrick Jane dead at that moment. Cho just nodded and left the room, leaving the two people alone, as he was walking through the bull pen Lisbon heard him talking to her other agents.

"What were they doing?" Rigsby asked, to which Cho responded with a simple "Reciting poetry to each other"

She heard Rigsby choke on whatever he was drinking and Van Pelt drop whatever she had been holding.

"I'm going to kill you Jane" she muttered pointedly, to which he only smiled. She rolled her eye's and started to leave the office, stopping when she noticed Jane wasn't following her.

"You coming?" she asked, beckoning him to follow with her hand, to which he nodded and followed her towards the exit of the building.

"You know I'm still mad at you right?" she told him as they made there way out the doors of the building, Jane nodded again, this time smiling brightly.

"You know your poems were really good" he said conversely as they made their way to his car.

"How nice" she said sarcastically, although she was smiling.

"A little morbid…" he continued offhandedly, Teresa glared.

"I was only 15!" she protested, and it was true, almost all of the poems in her little blue book were from when she was 15.

"You were a very violent 15 year old" he commented jokingly, Teresa glanced at him before replying.

"I still am violent" she told him, winking after to show him she was joking around.

"Point taken" Jane said with a smile, to which she smiled back.

* * *

A/N - So tell me what you think with a review! I don't care if you only type on letter, just seeing those review in my e-mail makes me day. :D


End file.
